While The Time Passed
by misfitthree
Summary: He's been gone for years and suddenly he's returned. How the hell was she SUPPOSED to handle this? (rated M just to play it safe) Sasuke Uchiha x OC
1. An Unwelcome Return

Honestly, it had been years since I'd last seen him. How many, I couldn't tell you. I stopped counting at about 3 because in my mind that amount of time meant he was never coming back. So when he finally did. . .I was more than a little bit shell shocked. Of course Naruto and Sakura were thrilled. She burst into tears when she heard the news. Naruto just kept grinning like an idiot and shaking his head like he'd known it would happen all along. Who knows, maybe he did.

Needless to say, I wasn't entirely sure how I should handle the news. Sakura and Naruto were the ones who delivered it to me, quickly running off afterwards to greet their long lost teammate. "Sasuke. . ." I mumbled slowly to myself as I watched the two of them bolt quickly from my apartment. I sighed to myself as Naruto turned slightly to look back, obviously expecting me to follow. Instead I took a deep breath and slowly closed my door. Was I just supposed to go running back into his arms? I'd tried to save him so many times and every single one of those times he'd simply pushed me away and chosen Orochimaru or that group of misfits he'd adopted as his new 'team.' I'll admit it, I was more than a little bitter, but can you blame me? He was the love of my life and then he simply vanished as if I meant nothing to him, power was more important.

I grumbled to myself as I shuffled further back into my apartment, falling onto my cushy bed when I wandered into my room. I shoved my face into my pillow, grumbled some more, and then let out a quiet, frustrated, scream. I was going to run into him eventually, but that didn't mean it had to be today or any time soon. Not willingly in any case. That thought crossing my mind I quickly leaned up and closed the shades in my room, then jumped up and quickly did the same with the rest of the windows in my house. So maybe I was being a little paranoid about him coming to find me. Who was I kidding? He probably didn't even remember the pathetic little jade-eyed girl he'd left behind. There really was no reason for me to be so anxious, but I was never the less. Maybe I was just jumpy because I did know he'd become stronger in his absence. In the few chance meetings we'd had he was almost frighteningly more powerful. It made my skin crawl to think about. His blood red eyes, the vacant expressions, and useless anger and violence. Yes, we were shinobi and that was how we were supposed to operate, but still. . .it was scary how easily he'd fallen into the role of a killer. I was probably just over thinking things again.

Even so, I was still planning on avoiding him at all costs. Unfortunately for me, I had been just about to head into town when Sakura and Naruto had made their unexpected appearance, and I still needed to go. I sighed before pulling on my sandals, grabbing my keys and wandering out the front door and a very leisurely pace. I may have been nervous enough to rival the anxiety of a shaking chihuahua, but I certainly wasn't about to let it show. As I walked closer to town I brushed my long, black hair over my shoulders and pulled it up into some semblance of a bun as I walked. As I grew nearer to my destination I made a mental list of all the things I needed to buy: milk, eggs, toilet paper, cereal, instant ramen, flour, and a few other assorted items that I'd been meaning to pick up.

When I finally arrived at the store I was eerily aware of how everyone was looking at me. It was as if they were all waiting to witness my reaction at the news of his return. I'd be damned if I was going to give it to them, but their stares were certainly a tad bit irritating. I grabbed the items I needed as calmly and slowly as I could force myself to. I even tried to wander a bit around the store, picking up a few items I really didn't need: some interestingly scented shampoo, a few new weapons, random bits that looked interesting. Soon though, I couldn't stand the staring and I made my way to the check out to pay for my goods. As soon as I paid the cashier it took all my energy not to rush out of the store. Unfortunately for me said store was very near the Ichiraku ramen shop, and it smelled too good to turn down on this specific evening. I grumbled inwardly before wandering over to the shop and plopping down on a stool. The owner smiled kindly at me as I did so and I smiled back, "I'd like some miso ramen please? If it's not too much trouble." I asked pleasantly. "Certainly, no trouble at all!" he answered in a cheerful voice as he turned back to the simmering broth and noodles. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding in as he turned his back and leaned on the counter, trying to force myself to relax. I can't say if it was working or not. Not 10 minutes after I sat down I heard the rush of running feet and I tensed, hoping with all my might that it wasn't a certain knuckle-headed ninja. It was. He ran right in and plopped down next to me before I'd even taken my first bite of ramen. "Hey there again, Zakura!" I slurped my first bite of noodles in a rather irate manner and gave him a withering glance out of the corner of my eye, "Hey Naruto." I mumbed around my noodles.

He gave me a face splitting grin before ordering his own food and looking back at me, "Hey, hey, how come you didn't come with us to welcome Sasuke-teme back?" he questioned curiously, in a way only Naruto could. Again, I let out a heavy sigh before setting down my chopsticks and looking over at him, "I really don't want to see him right now Naruto." I said blandly. He nodded, as if he suddenly understood exactly how I was feeling, "Oh I see, I see. Well you should definitely go see him sometime soon though! He's all shaken up about being back, I bet he'd love to see you!" he said in an absurdly cheerful voice. I raised an eyebrow and surpressed a crow laugh, "Naruto, I'd doubt if the Uchiha even remembers my name, let alone who I even am." I said, my voice dripping ever so slightly with distain. I knew it wasn't becoming, especially on me with as feminine as I looked, but I couldn't help it. I was snippy and crass sometimes. He gave me a slightly offended look, "Of course he remembers you!" he argued. I took another slurp of noodles before answering, "Oh really, did he ask about me or make any hint as to the memory of my person?" I said without looking up from my food, which I was thankfully almost finished with.

I could tell he was getting upset with me, and I felt bad for ruining his day, but I didn't need him crawling down my back about a man who didn't want to see me. "Zakura how could you say that? You were one of the most important people to him!" he squeaked out at me. I hated it when is voice got like that, no matter how mature he got when he got upset he still sounded like a scolded five year old. "Naruto, if I was so damn important than why did he leave?! If ANY of us were so important, why'd he leave us all here to rot!?" I shouted at him, smacking my palm onto the counter of the ramen shop and causing my bowl to shake dangerously near the edge. Naruto flinched back and immediately I knew I'd said too much. I let out a shaky breath, laid my money on the counter, and grabbed the things I'd purchased earlier. "Thanks for the ramen. . .sorry Naruto." I mumbled as I pushed my way out of the shop and took off at a fast pace towards my apartment. It was going to be a long week if people kept talking to me that way. I already knew I wasn't as important as they said.


	2. First Reunion

It had been two weeks since his supposed return and I still hadn't run into him, not even seen him turning a corner. I wasn't entirely sure what that meant; if he was avoiding me as much as I was avoiding him, or if my luck was really that good. My luck had never been that good before, so I was leaning more towards the first option rather than the latter of the two. I wasn't about to complain of course, I hadn't wanted to see him in the first place. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the slightest bit disappointed. I didn't want to have to make real conversation with the man who'd left me all those years ago, but I was interested to see how he looked now.

I wanted to know how much he'd changed. Was his hair longer? Had he cut it shorter? What strange outfit did he traipse around in now? I giggled to myself as I gazed out the window in my room and pictured some pretty hilarious clothing choices. He would never wear any of them of course, but it was still amusing to think about. It helped to think of humorous things when it came to him, I think it made it hurt less. Then again, anything that helped make it hurt less worked for me so who knows what the reasoning behind my somewhat cruel visions of pink frills were? I giggled quietly to myself again as a thought of Sasuke in a bonnet popped into my head.

After the laughter had cleared from my throat I stood up slowly and stretched, deciding it would be a nice evening to train. It was cool, but not cold, and a bit of humidity hung in the air so the weather was almost perfect. The sun was just beginning to set so most people would be heading home for the night, practically guaranteeing my privacy. I pulled my t-shirt off slowly, my shoulder blades cracking as I did so. I shivered as the chilled air hit my bare back and quickly pulled on a tank top before stripping out of my sweats and trading them in for a pair of tighter fitting capris. I tied my long hair back into a tight bun and pulled on my sandals before slinking quietly out of my window and towards the training grounds. I passed Kakashi on the way there but as per usual he gave me a nod and a wave then continued on his way. That was one of the things I liked about him, he wasn't nosy, and it was certainly appreciated.

I was there in a matter of minutes and looked around momentarily as I entered the clearing, making sure I truly was the only one there. Thankfully I was. The first 10 minutes or so I did simple thai jutsu exercises, pushing my body to its limits. It didn't take long for me to break a sweat with as hard as I was making my body work, and it felt amazing.

"I should really remember to train more often, it makes everything go away." I muttered to myself as I set to work on a set of abdominal exercises. That was the thing about pushing my body, it made me forget everything. All I could focus on was the burning of my muscles. Everything just went away. All of the pain, all of the memories, the sound of his voice, everything was gone. Nothing hurt anymore, and it was pure bliss. I smirked to myself as I pushed myself back onto my feet and began shadow boxing with the open air. I must have been out there training for a good 3 hours when I felt a presence.

I stopped what I was doing and acted as if I was simply stretching as I tried to pinpoint its location in and amongst the trees surrounding the clearing. It took me a few minutes, it was almost completely hidden, but I found them. After quietly pulling out a few kunai I thrust them in the direction of the unwelcome new comer. I heard the rush of wind as they dodged and even felt the breeze on my face as they leapt past me. I turned just in time to see the street of black hair, red eyes, and black clothes before my heart clenched in my chest. "What the hell are you doing here. . ." I muttered to myself as I felt him perch in a nearby tree, finally concealing his entire presence. Had he wanted me to know he was there? God only knew. . .

I silently cursed the heavens as I sighed and looked down at myself; I wasn't going to let him ruin my training. I wasn't quite at my limit and I wanted, _needed_, to keep going. Frankly, however, I wished he'd just kept himself hidden. I was practically drenched in sweat and if I was going to keep going the tank top was coming off. I stripped the damp thing off and threw it against the base of a nearby tree, adjusting the straps of the sports bra I wore. After stretching out my sore muscles I began my training again, focusing on agility and flexibility as I dodged around the field. Suddenly I lost my footing and cussed as I flipped myself back just in time to catch myself. I heard a light chuckle as I scraped up my knees and palms.

After a few long moments as I sat back on the balls of my feet panting, he dropped down from the tree he'd been lurking in and leaned against the base. "What do you want?" I growled at him as I wiped my dirty palms against my thighs, smearing my pants with mud. "Hn." was the only response he gave. I let out an aggravated noise before digging the palms of my hands into my thighs and pushing myself into a standing position. "Talkative as ever I see, Uchiha." I griped at him. I could see his token smirk crossing his face and it almost pissed me off more, but not quite. "You're not going to get any better fighting imaginary opponents." He commented blandly at me, not moving from his position on the tree. "No shit." I snapped as I shook out my arms from the rough landing. "I could spar with you." He said flatly. I raised an eye brow and let out a disbelievingly laugh, "Oh could you now?" I snorted as my shoulders shook with laughter, "Oh that's rich, like I'd want to train with you!" I cackled.

Not a moment later he'd moved from his tree and was slouching in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest, "And why is that?" he questioned me. I laughed, "I don't make a habit out of spending time with people I don't mean anything to." I sneered as I went to retrieve my shirt. I'd barely gotten passed him when he grabbed my wrist. "Sasuke, let go." I growled. "No. You're training, so I'll help you." he stated plainly.

"I told you, I don't really want your help." I snarled at him, whirling around and pulling my wrist from his grasp. His eyes were getting hard and cold again, no longer taunting me with amusement. I tried to give him a look that was just as cold, but I couldn't say if I was accomplishing much. After a few moments of thinking though I looked down at my feet and said, "Fine, but don't hold back with me. I have no intention of holding back with you. You have I don't know how many years of pissed off to take if you're training with me." I mumbled. He chuckled again, as if he believed while he'd been getting stronger I hadn't. "No jutsu either, just hand to hand." I said, my voice stronger this time. He gave me a strange look before nodding. It was only now that I noticed his new appearance. His hair was indeed ever so slightly longer, and his clothes were still simple. He donned a black shirt with a wide collar, and a pair of black pants, bandages up to his knees, and plain black sandals like mine. He didn't look half bad, more handsome than when he'd left in fact, aging well. I wasn't about to tell him that.

I gave him a few moments to do whatever it was he did to warm up before lunging at him, I shouldn't have expected him to be off guard, he never was. He dodged me easily, but I'd gotten faster and I swung my legs around, landing half a kick into his ribs before he'd leapt away again. We both paused for a minute, sizing the other up before we both lunged again. He clipped my shoulder with a kunai and I landed a punch square into his jaw. I swear I heard a crack when it made contact, but who could be sure. It went on like this for another hour or so and soon enough we were both panting, covered in sweat and a small amount of blood, and exhausted. Of course, I think he may have ended up holding back a bit in the end for my sake, so much of my chakra had been used up with the hours of training I'd already done before he decided to step in.

I wiped a thin trail of blood from my mouth before coughing and holding up a hand, "Okay, we're done. I need sleep." I muttered, shaking my face to get rid of a bit of the sweat. "I don't know what you have to do or get home to, but I have a cat waiting who is probably already hogging the middle of the bed." With that I turned and wandered over to my discarded shirt and picked it up, using it to wipe off the sweat since it had long since dried. I turned back to see him watching me, his pale skin glowing slightly in the moonlight. I looked him up and down for a minute before stopping at his face. He watched me intently and I sighed, shaking my head. "Time to go. . ." I muttered before leaping into the trees and fleeing back to town and my apartment.

When I slipped back through my window I let the full brunt of my exhaustion really hit me, "Okay. . ." I mumbled to myself, "Bath and then bed." I could already tell parts of me would be bruised in my morning. There were already areas where black and blue were beginning to bloom across my pale flesh. I filled my bath tub with steaming water and bath salts as quickly as I could before stripping down and slipping into the water. It immediately soothed my muscles and I could feel myself relax. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm water settling around my body as I heard small foot falls rushing towards the bathroom.

I laughed lightly as my small Siamese kitten trotted into the bathroom and mewed at me from the tiled floor, "Hello there little one." I said reaching my hand down to scratch the top of her head. "Just a few more minutes and then it will be time for bed." I said as I stretched my limbs out slightly in the tub. After a few more minutes the water had begun to go cold so I pulled the plug and grabbed the towel from beside me before stepping onto the bath mat next to the tub and drying off. I wrapped the soft piece of cloth around me before walking back into my room and opening my dresser drawer. I pulled out a pair of simple black boyshorts and an over sized t-shirt. I dropped the towel and pulled on my pajamas before throwing the towel over the back of my desk chair and crawling into bed. It didn't take more than 5 minutes after my head hit the pillow for me to doze into a dreamless sleep. Not even red eyes and raven hair haunted my mind that night.


	3. Stamp Of Approval

The next day when I woke up I ached all over and my muscles were stiff. For me though, it was a better feeling than waking up and feeling refreshed. It meant that I'd pushed myself as hard as I could I could and my body was feeling it. I smiled as I sat up and leaned against the head board of my bed, rubbing the top of my kittens head, "What shall we do today Luka? No missions. I did enough training last night to last the week. I think we should go watch the koi." I said pleasantly and she opened an eye and mewed at me. I yawned and flipped the sheets off from over my legs before standing and stretching my arms over my head, I swear every bone in my back popped, but it felt absolutely amazing. "Alrighty little one, let's get you some breakfast." I said as I wandered out towards the kitchen and pulled her bag of kitten chow down from the counter and got out a dish for milk. Just as I'd finished pouring the milk into her dish Luka came crashing in my leg and began eating as if she'd been starving for a century. I giggled at her as I went back to my bedroom to get dressed.

After locating the appropriate undergarments I pulled on a simple grey t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting, black capris. I leg out another yawn before pulling my hair into a ponytail and wandering back into the kitchen to see how much Luka had eaten, of course the tiny kitten was nearly finished with it all. I shook my head and leaned against the counter, waiting for her to finish. "Are you almost done you little porker? Some big cat is gonna go eat ALL those fish before you even get a chance to see them." Luka gave me a sour look before lapping up the last of her milk and beginning to clean her paws, "Okay little miss neat freak, you clean your little feet while I get my shoes on." I joked with the small ball of fur. So I did as I told her I would and went to pull on my sandals. After I had I walked back to the kitchen and collected the small ball of mischief as well as my keys and wandered out of the apartment. It was a beautiful afternoon and then sun was shining brightly in the sky so it would be perfect for koi watching.

It took me about fifteen minutes to get to the pond I was thinking of and when we finally arrived Luka was ready to give herself a coronary with all the squirming she was doing from pure excitement. I'd taken her to the koi pond before and she'd absolutely loved it. I was glad that hadn't changed. When I reached the edge of the pond I set her down and then lowered myself onto the grassy ground beside her. She'd already stuck her paw into the water and was batting it around wildly at the fish. They seemed to care less that she was even there, except for one. This on specific koi watched her paw for a few moments before swimming all the way to the surface and attempting to suck on her paw.

Poor Luka was so startled she jumped about 5 feet in the air, her back arching and her tail poofing out. "Oh Luka it's okay! The koi can't eat you I promise!" I giggled as I tried to calm her rapid breathing and quiet hisses. There were a few others surrounding the pond and they certainly hadn't missed Luka's koi encounter. Many of them were laughing readily at her expense. I smiled and set her back on the ground, though she refused to go anywhere near the edge at this point. As Luka began to creep closer to the edge again I glanced around the pond absently. On the far side I noticed a group of shinobi, Naruto and Sakura being the ones closest to my line of sight. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and almost all the others were there too. Even some of our sensei seemed to have gathered. Only after watching them for a few moments did I realize what all the fuss was about. As they swayed back in forth in their conversation I caught a momentary glance of spiky, raven hair, "Ahhhh. . ." I said nodding to myself, "They must be bonding." I said giggling to myself as I tried to imagine the mighty Uchiha bonding. The image in my mind was quite entertaining as it entailed everyone he was SUPPOSED to be bonding with laughing and speaking and Sasuke himself pouting in the corner, looking as dark and brooding as ever.

Suddenly I heard someone screaming my name from the other side of the pond. I looked up to see Naruto waving at me frantically, a huge smile spread across his face. I shook my head and smiled slightly, noticing the head shaking of the rest of the group. I could almost bet Shikamaru was muttering his classic, "Troublesome. . ." I sat there for a few more moments before realizing that Naruto was trying to wave me over, 'Oh, duh.' I thought to myself as I scooped up Luka and began the trip to the other side of the pond, it only took a few minutes and by the time I got there most of them were already immersed back in their conversations. "Zakura!" Naruto squealed as I got closer, "Hi Naru." I laughed, mussing his hair. He paused for a moment noticing the kitten now perched on my shoulder, "Who's that!?" he asked a little too loudly. I flinched at the volume of his voice but then smiled, "Luka, newest addition to the family. So I have TWO members now." I laughed.

Naruto smiled and plucked her from my shoulder, "She's so cute!" he said tickling her belly. Sakura was watching intently, "She definitely is, looks like a sweetie." I smiled and looked around at the rest of the group, they were still talking but now everyone was watching Naruto playing with the kitten, smiles playing on their lips. All but one. As my eyes landed on Sasuke I realized he was looking back. I raised an eyebrow at him and he gave me the signature Uchiha smirk and his typical, "Hn." before also turning his glances towards Luka.

After a few moments my little kitten ran into the center of the group and looked around. Surprisingly her gaze landed on none other than Sasuke himself and after watching him for a few seconds she clambered into his lap, curling into a ball. I blinked in surprise and looked up at Sasuke, who also looked a bit confused. "Are you trying to kidnap my only friend?" I joked. A few of the others in the group smacked me but he just rolled his eyes, reaching his hand down to stroke her fur, "She's soft." he commented.

I laughed, "She's a kitten, what did you expect?" I questioned him, listening intently as Luka began to purr quietly in his lap. I smiled, "Well shoot, I guess this means I've gotta put up with you. You have the kitten stamp of approval." I said finally meeting his eyes again. He stared at me for a few moments before dropping his gaze back to the kitten, "I guess so." he murmured.


	4. Sleep Tight

Needless to say, I spent most of the afternoon lounging around with my old academy friends and playing with Luka. Little by little they dispersed, soon leaving only Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and myself. I watched the three of them curiously as they seemed to fall back into their old routines, though at times you could tell it was shaky. Naruto forever the loud mouth, Sakura scolding him, Sasuke continuously shaking his head at the absurd things his teammates did. I could tell it was different though. Sakura no longer fawned over Sasuke as she'd used to, she was more distant now. She would still cast glances at him, but they seemed more regretful than longing. I suppose I couldn't really blame her, I'd all my shut him out of my heart as well.

After a few minutes of these thoughts Sakura stood and stretched, "Well Naruto, we should be going, Tsunade wanted to talk with us today and we should go before she hunts us down." Naruto pouted as he watched Luka stalking a grasshopper and then sighed, "I guess you're right. . .the old woman will probably blow a gasket if we don't hurry." He said as he stood as well. "We'll see you guys later!" Sakura called as they started off towards the hokage's home. I paused for a moment as I watched them go and then glanced warily back at Sasuke who, surprisingly, was smiling softly as he watched Luka pouncing. I raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding, you actually like my kitten." I dead panned. He scowled as he looked back at me and gave me a witheringly glare.

I smiled at him, "What? You're not exactly known for actually being affectionate toward. . .well ANYTHING." I snorted as I leaned down onto my elbow in the grass, turning my gaze toward Luka who was still chasing bugs. "I guess I can't blame you though, she's too cute not to like." He snorted and rolled his eyes at me as I smiled over at my little kitten who was still trying, and failing, to catch a very elusive grasshopper. "Luka, sweetie, you're not going to catch it." I laughed as she batted her paws wildly into the grass in front of her. I heard Sasuke let out a faint chuckle and I gave him a wary glance before turning back to Luka again, ". . .why'd you finally come back anyway." I muttered, more to myself than to him. I could feel him staring at me as I watched Luka, but I refused to look at him. "I missed home." He said blandly. I couldn't help but let out a harsh laugh, "You missed home? You MISSED home? This only happened after. . .HOW many years of you being gone?" I cackled. He stared at me quietly for a moment as he began to pull up the grass, not really giving me an answer.

I sighed for a moment as I put my hand out to Luka who scrambled over and pounced on it, "Ow, hey that hurts you little shit." I laughed quietly as I gathered her into my arms. "Sorry." I mumbled to him. I couldn't help but be a little bitter towards him; I mean. . .he'd just left us without even taking a second glance back. I wanted to just be able to forgive him and go back to how things had been, but I couldn't do that. I didn't have the emotional capacity to do that. When I was hurt, it was deeply. I didn't take things like that for granted. I glanced over at him; he was still pulling up grass, leaning one elbow on his knee and gazing off to something in the distance I don't think any of us would ever see. "Come on, let's go get some Ichiraku. . .you look like you could use some food. You're too skinny." I joked.

He looked over at me and gave me a strange look before looking down at himself, "I'm kidding." I snorted as I stood up, careful not to let Luka slip out of my grasp. "You look fine; you're all slim and muscled." I said in a slightly sarcastic manner. He raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes, "Just come on, I have to drop off Luka but then we can get food." He stood slowly and I gave him a slightly forced smile, "I'm going to trust you won't stalk me if you find out where I live." I said as I began to walk in the direction of my apartment. He snorted at me as he followed slowly behind, which I took to me he wouldn't.

We didn't talk at all the entire way to my apartment, I can't say I minded. As we reached my apartment I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside. "You can come in; I want to feed her before we go." I muttered quietly as I set her on the floor and my keys on the counter. He paused at the door before slowly stepping inside, "It's nice." He said quietly. I looked around my apartment and shrugged, "It's home, I don't really need a lot of room since it's just me and Luka." I laughed to myself as I pulled her food down again and filled her bowl, crouching down to pet her as she began to eat.

Suddenly he was hovering behind me. I looked over my shoulder and him and raised an eyebrow, "What?" I questioned. He was watching me curiously, a kind of sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He muttered quietly. I laughed, "For what?" He stared at me seriously for a few moments and it clicked. I shrugged at him, "It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore." I said as I stood and turned to retrieve my keys from the counter, "But it does matter. . ." he murmured, grabbing hold of my wrist. "Sasuke. Don't. It happened a long time ago. Don't make me regret believing Luka's approval stamp. I don't want to have to beat your ass." I said as I pulled my wrist out of his grasp, "Now let's go, you need food." I said as I pulled open the door and held it, waiting for him. After a few moments he shuffled awkwardly out and we made our way back into town.

We didn't talk much when we ate, I think mostly because the owner was giving us so many strange looks, but that didn't make the ramen taste any different. It was still as delicious as ever. When we finished I paid for us both and stepped outside of the booth. Sasuke looked twitchy for some reason. I gave him a strange look, "What's your problem?" I said as I started back towards my apartment. He gave me a slightly cold look then muttered, "I don't like being back at the house. It's emptier than after Itachi was there. . ." he said quietly.

I looked at him for a moment before mentally kicking myself and asking, "Do you want to stay on my couch? Luka will probably sleep on your head. . .but I don't really care, if it would make you feel better." I asked, not looking at him. There was a quiet pause as he thought it over, "If that's all right." I shuffled my feet for a moment, "Yea, its fine." I said, "You know where it is so. . .if you need to like, get clothes go ahead." I said as I started back towards my apartment. He went the opposite direction so I assumed he'd gone to get clothes. It only took me a few minutes to get back home and once I had I wandered into my bedroom, stripping out of the days clothes and pulling out a giant t-shirt from my dresser and putting it on. Luka was curled up on the couch in the living room, already asleep. I smiled at her sleeping form and pulled out some extra pillows and blankets from my closet, setting them on the couch. A few minutes later there was a silent rapping on my door and I opened it to find Sasuke standing there awkwardly. I snorted at him, "I'm not going to eat you, I promise." I said as I let him in and then locked the door behind him.

"Blankets and pillows are on the couch, I'm going to shower so you can just change in the living room or my room if you want to. I really don't care which you use." I said. "Make yourself at home." I waved at him as I walked into the bathroom and locked the door, starting the shower. I stripped out of my oversized t-shirt and undergarments and stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot water. I stayed there for probably 30 minutes, washing my hair and simply enjoying the heat. After I finished I toweled off, got dressed again, and peaked quietly out of the bathroom. All the lights except for my bedroom had been turned out. I peaked around the corner from the bathroom and saw Sasuke was lying on the couch, tangled in the blankets I'd laid out. Luka was, as I'd predicted, sleeping on his head. I tiptoed over quietly to get a better look at them. His hair was falling across his face and he seemed to be deeply asleep.

I smiled to myself before heading into my own room and crawling into bed, "Well, there's your good deed for the day Zakura." I muttered as I too, fell into a deep slumber.

Authors Note: Sorry for not posting this next chapter for a while. Truthfully I just wrote it. The reason I was able to get the first three out in such quick succession is because I was sick with the flu and then pneumonia. I was back in classes all this week so I didn't have time to write. I know Sasuke was a bit OOC in this, but truthfully I'm not great at writing horribly crabby/emotionless characters so. . .you get my version. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	5. Nightmares

I woke up some hours to the sound of blood curdling screams and sobs. Immediately I shot up out of my bed and dashed into my living room to find Sasuke thrashing around on the couch, clearly the source of the horrible noises. Luka was on the back of the couch, back arched, letting out the loudest hisses and growls her little body could muster. I shuffled quickly over to the couch and gently pushed Luka off before sitting down near Sasuke's waist and shaking him, gently at first and then harder, "Sasuke, you need to wake up. Sasuke!" I yelled in a slightly desperate voice as I tried to wake up. As I shook him I nearly got slapped a couple of times by his flailing arms. "Sasuke please!" I screamed at him as I shook him a bit violently. Suddenly his eyes sprang open and he stilled, staring at me, fear evident in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly, holding his wrists in my hands, "You were screaming. . ." I said quietly as I watched him. He looked around the room warily before obviously making some sort of connection, then, completely out of left field, he threw his arms around my waist and proceeded to sob into my shoulder. I paused for a moment, not entirely sure of what I should do, before tentatively wrapping my arms around his shaking shoulders, "Hey. . .it's okay, it's just me." I murmured as I rubbed his back, a worried expression finding its way to my face. "What were you dreaming about?" I said concerned. That caused another loud sob to wrack his body, "Okay, okay, you don't have to tell me." I said quietly as I rubbed his back, "Are you all right?" I asked as I tried to rock him back and forth, hoping to calm him. He blubbered something out and I think I felt him nod so I just continued rubbing his back and rocking him gently back and forth, "It's all right. . ." I said quietly as I rested my chin on the top of his head.

It was only now that I noticed that he was absolutely drenched in sweat. What a nightmare it must have been. I let out a quiet sigh before pulling away from him, "Do you what some tea? Or milk. Or. . . anything?" I asked him. He paused at looked down into his lap before looking back up, his eyes were completely blood shot. "Jesus Sasuke. . ." I muttered as I pulled him back into another hug, "God no wonder you came home, you're totally screwed up aren't you." He let out a very cold laugh as he wrapped his arms back around my waist, "God what am I going to do with you. . ." I muttered to myself. At this point Luka had crept back into the living room and was looking cautiously at Sasuke, "It's okay baby, he was just having a nightmare." I whispered to her as I rubbed slow circles into his back, "I know it's late but I think you need a bath, maybe it'll help you relax. . .does that sound okay?" I questioned. He nodded slowly. "Okay." I said as I pried his arms off of my waist, "I'll go run that for you, just stay here and play with Luka." I said as I gingerly picked her up and placed her in his lap.

He nodded at me and pulled Luka closer to him as I wondered into the bathroom. I pulled the hinge on the bath tub so it would run as a bath instead of to the shower head and made sure it was plenty warm before placing the plug over the drain and sprinkling in some lavender bath salts, hoping it would help calm him down. I let the tub run for a few minutes until it was filled almost to the brim before grabbing a towel and walking out to retrieve him from the couch. He was staring blankly at the floor and carefully petting Luka. "Okay, let's get you into that tub." I said quietly as I helped him to his feet and let him into the bathroom, "Will you be all right?" I asked and gave him a worried look. He glanced over at the steaming bath and let out a breath, "Yea. I'll be fine." He muttered. I nodded, "The towel is there on the counter, tell me if you need anything else okay? I think I have some sweats that will fit you. . .I'll find them and we can wash your clothes tomorrow." I said, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

He gave me a slightly forced smile back before quietly closing the bathroom door, after a minute or so I heard him slip into the bathtub. I sighed as I slid down the wall outside the bathroom, "Good lord, Luka. What are we gonna do with him?" I questioned silently. She mewed at me and cocked her head to one side, "Oh don't give me that look, I know you like him. . ." I muttered at her as I pushed myself up off the wall and then went back into my room. It took me a few minutes of digging but I finally found a few pairs of old sweats that should fit him and even a t-shirt. I grabbed them and then set them on the table in my kitchen before stripping the sheets off of the couch and shoving them into my hamper and grabbing some clean ones and remaking it. "There. . .now we wait." I muttered to myself.

It was probably about 20 minutes later when Sasuke emerged from the bathroom. I looked up sleepily from the couch to see him with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Had I not been as tired as I would, it probably would've bothered me more, but since I was I only blushed for a moment before giving him a sleepy smile, "You don't look half bad." I joked as I stood and grabbed clothes off of the table, "Here you go, go ahead and change." He gave me an awkward smile before closing the bathroom door again to change. It didn't take long for him to come back out, "I just hung up the towel. . .is that okay?" he asked quietly, "Oh yea, that's perfectly fine." I said as I stretched. "Are you okay? Or do you need to sleep with me tonight?" I joked. He awkwardly shuffled his feet and looked at the floor.

"Oh God, I'm just kidding. I didn't mean to embarrass you!" I said, holding up my hands. He let out an awkward cough, "No. . .I think that might actually help." I raised an eyebrow at him, "You're not just trying to seduce me are you?" I questioned. Sasuke looked like he about choked when I said that, turning about 50 shades of red in about ten seconds. I smiled at him understandingly, "Hey, if you think it will help it's fine. . ." I said. He stared awkwardly at the floor. "Oh come on, don't even give me that. I know for a fact that girl from your team of misfits was much more. . .OPEN than I am so I really don't think you have anything to worry about." I laughed quietly as I scooped Luka up off the floor, "Come on." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into my room, "The bed is definitely big enough so , you don't have to worry about me hogging, just try to get some sleep."

I waited quietly for him to crawl onto his desired side and then set Luka down next to him, "She'll keep you safe." I joked as the kitten curled up next to him. I smiled and then crawled onto the opposite side of the bed, facing away from him. It didn't take me long to start nodding off again, but before I did I swore I felt an arm around my waist. God, with as tired as I was, I wouldn't be surprised if I'd imagined it.


	6. Too Personal

The next morning when I woke up Sasuke was gone. For a moment it made me wonder whether I'd simply dreamed the entire thing after having such a long day. I was corrected when I heard the sound of my tea kettle squealing in the kitchen. I stretched for a moment before throwing my legs over the side of the bed and stepping onto my somewhat plush carpet, digging my toes into it. I yawned for a moment longer before wandering into the kitchen and taking the pot off of the oven, pulling out two tea cups and placing tea bags in them. Just then Sasuke scuttled back in holding Luka and looking flustered, "Sorry. . .I was just about to get that." He mumbled. I shrugged, "Not a problem, I doubt you would've known where the tea was anyway." I said as I dunked the tea bags a few more times. "Did you sleep okay?" I questioned nonchalantly.

His face turned a light shade of red before he coughed out a, "Hn." and went back to fawning over Luka. 'Well, that answers THAT question.' I thought to myself as I threw out the tea bags and picked up both of them up, walking towards him. "Here you go, green tea is okay?" I asked. He nodded and took one of the tea cups after putting down Luka, who mewled at him in a slightly irate manner as if to say, 'Excuse me? I was not done with you yet.' I laughed at my kitten before wandering the few feet into the living room and plopping down on the couch. "Did you have anywhere you needed to be today?" I said as I took a sip of my tea. Sasuke slowly made his way into the living room and sat down next to me before muttering something that sounded like a 'no.' "Well good, I'm not sure you'd have the energy for it anyway." I said matter-of-factly as I took another sip of tea.

He gave me an annoyed look before going back to his tea and I smiled slightly at his antics. It was a bit amusing. After I finished my tea I took the cup and placed it in the sink where I would wash it later and went to my room to change. I closed the door softly and stripped out of my night shirt, leaving me in nothing but my underwear as I went to find clothing for the day. Just as I was about to pull out clean undergarments I heard the door creak open and heard a slightly strangled, "Shit!" Needless to say, I grabbed a kunai off of my dresser and hurled it at his head before diving into my closet, "GET OUT!" I heard a few more cusses before the door closed. I waited a few moments before crawling back out and getting dressed.

When I finally walked back out, looking slightly annoyed, Sasuke was sitting on the couch again looking incredibly flustered. "You're supposed to knock." I growled at him as I walked into the kitchen to feed Luka who trotted after me, completely unaware that Sasuke had just walked in on me practically naked. I grumbled a bit as I poured Luka's food and then went back into the living room; he was still just sitting there. "Are you all right?" I asked, still irritated but somewhat amused by the stunned expression on his face. It took me a moment to notice the small cut oozing from his cheek. "Oh, shit, I didn't mean to actually hit you." I muttered as I quickly went to the bathroom to retrieve some Neosporin and band-aids.

When I returned I wiped the blood from his cheek, applied a bit of the Neosporin, and put a band-aid over the top of it, "There. . .that should do it." I said, nodding to myself. Sasuke finally looked over at me, "I'm. . .sorry about that." He said quietly. I offered a sympathetic smile, "Hey it's okay, I know it was an accident but I'm not used to people being in the apartment with me, let alone having to worry about a guy walking in on me." I laughed. He gave me a strange look, "You haven't had anyone spend the night with you?" I gave him a strange look before it clicked, "Jesus no, are you kidding?" I laughed awkwardly before excusing myself to put the first aid things back in the bathroom, "The hell. . .asking that kind of question." I muttered to myself as I placed the items back in the cabinet in the bathroom. "Okay, you need fresh air, clearly staying here has made you delirious and you are now asking inappropriate questions." I concluded as I walked back out, "But. . .we need to get you your own clothes first." I said smiling as I looked at him. I'd forgotten I'd given him some of my old clothes to wear and frankly, he looked a little awkward wearing them.

He blushed, "What?" he asked as I stared at him. I grinned again, "Nothing, we just have to get you your own clothes. Put your sandals on and we'll go get some." I said as I went to put my own on. "Wait, I have to wear this to get to the compound?" he said incredulously. I rolled my eyes, "It's just sweat pants and a t-shirt. It isn't like you're in rags your highness. I think you'll manage." I muttered.

I heard some grumbling from his end but when I came back out he had his sandals on, "All right, let's go." I said as I all but shoved him out the front door before locking it. "You're going to have to lead the way, I don't remember how to get there." He gave me a strange look, "You don't remember? You used to go there all the time." I looked away as we walked, "That was probably close to. . .7 years ago now Sasuke. . .I never went back after you left." I muttered, kicking some stray gravel with my foot. After I said that he was silent and we didn't talk much as he walked ahead to lead the way. It wasn't like I'd meant to offend him, but what did he expect? He left the village, it wasn't like I was going to skulk around his home and pine for him until he came back.

I grumbled to myself until I found myself running flat into the middle of his back, "What? Why are we stopping?" I asked as I looked up. It was a stupid question because as soon as I looked up I realized we'd arrived. "Oh." I said. He rolled his eyes at me as he led the way inside. The Uchiha compound was practically a small village in and of itself. The thing was enormous. As we wandered further into the compound I noticed a small pond that appeared to still have fish living within it, "I'll just wait here." I said as I took off towards the pond, leaving him to continue to his home on his own.

I guess it just felt too weird to be back there with him, I couldn't go back to his house with him. It was the last place we'd been before he'd abandoned me. It was too personal and I didn't need to cry in front of him. Not now.

Authors Note: Yea I know that was kind of a crappy chapter so I apologize. Also apologize for any continued OOCness. For some reason even though this wasn't a particularly dark or cynical chapter all I could think of was the song "Monster You Made Me" by Pop Evil being a good one for Sasuke. Anyway, please review.


End file.
